


Special Training

by HotaruShidosha



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotaruShidosha/pseuds/HotaruShidosha
Summary: Gajeel means to train in his usual place in the mountains but finds a guest he hadn't expected...(Be sure to read notes)





	Special Training

Gajeel Redfox tugged his bag over his shoulder as he continued up the trail. He was trekking up a familiar mountainside, the evening air beginning to thin as he ascended higher up. He was planning on meeting Pantherlily at his secluded spot at the base of the waterfall for training, feeling the isolation would be best to get things done. He was going a bit early, knowing Lily wasn't going to be there for at least two days as he said he had something else to take care of. Gajeel had a feeling as to what it was by the way the Exceed had spoken but he played dumb to not embarrass his partner. He peered up ahead to see the tree line, the start of the forest giving him comfort for some sort of cover. He wasn't expecting any sort of attack but it never hurt to be prepared with anything at one's fingertips. He recalled his conversation yesterday morning with the guild, and by conversation it meant maybe talking with a few people and then beating Salamander's face in.

\---

He had been sitting at the bar with a mug of beer in his hand, his body turned as he had scanned for a certain blue haired female. He was going to miss this place sorely, finding it hard to believe that he found himself feeling any sort of connection after everything he'd been through. It's disbandment was a shock, causing a lot of heartache. Mira had broken his concentration of staring at the request board to answer a potential question in his head.

"People hurried out to finish any of the jobs that were quick and easy. Longer ones were returned to the requesters. Such a shame…" He grunted in response, not really interested in what she was talking about. He took a swig from his mug, his eyes scanning further for his target. "She's not here, you know." That brought his attention as he turned towards the counter, placing his mug down and raising a studded brow.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb," Mira said with a creepy smile that even had Gajeel shivering, "I know you are looking for Levy. She left on a translation mission. Probably won't be back for a couple days. There was one left so she took it to help clean the board." He stared at the counter in thought, a thin hand coming into view on the countertop. "Why do you care? You don't seem to show her a lot of interest." It was quite clear to everyone that Levy liked him, always trying to volunteer to do anything to help him. He just didn't seem to give her the time of day, too focused on fighting and training. He glared at her still smiling face, knowing that saying the wrong thing could earn him her wrath. "Are you about to lie to me?" He flinched back, not expecting the icy venom that came from her. The way she said it _looked_ as though she was offering him cookies and milk but _sounded_ like she would kill him slowly in his sleep. Luckily he was spared having to reply as Natsu came crashing into him, knocking over his beer and igniting his rage as he turned and slammed the pink haired male away with his iron fist.

\---

A shudder passed through him as he continued through the forest, his mind wandering back to thoughts of the blue haired girl. She'd been so distraught. Her face giving subtle hints that she was actually quite depressed under her trained smile. He knew. He could see it in her eyes. No matter how brightly she tried to smile, or fake a laugh, he could tell. He wasn't exactly sure why. He stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide as he stared at the ground.

 _'Why is my heart beating so fast?'_ His gloved hand rested against his chest, feeling the thumping and the heat that came with it. He glanced back, the inclined hillside far behind him. Shaking his head, he continued on, listening for his pulse to slow. As he kept walking his mind lingered back over to wondering if Levy was doing ok. The thought that she was alone on a mission not sitting well with him. _'There it goes again!'_ His hand came over his chest again. He wasn't used to feeling this way, the whole concept strange to him. _'Was… was Mira right? Do I care about Levy… like that?'_ He knew he cared for her to a point, watching over her and doing what he could to make up for the pain he'd caused her. He didn't think he could ever forget the look of sheer terror on her face when he'd gotten to her after downing those two idiots who barely had a chance to defend her. She'd put up more of a fight than them. They'd had their chance, taking out their frustrations when he'd joined the guild and it was all he was going to give them. When it came down to it; they were men and should have been able to at least do something to him. Levy, however, had stayed hidden, pleading for them to leave him alone. He could still hear her telling Jet and Droy to stop, telling them she'd forgiven him. Then there was Laxus… that whole mess shouldn't have even happened but it gave him the chance to do something for her… and he'd do it again in a heartbeat if he needed. Gajeel shook his head again to clear it, raising his hand to block the sun as he approached a clearing, the sound of the river nearby. He stared at the water as he came up to it, his red eyes burning in the reflection. Why had she forgiven him? Even now, after everything… he didn't understand it. He'd been a complete villain, hurting her and her friends as well as tearing the guild apart. He thought back to how she helped him stand after blocking Laxus' lightning in the cathedral, when she'd asked about helping with training for the magic games, or when she'd saved his life in that hellish water. They knew each other for a long time now and had been through alot. Running a hand through his hair, he let out a deep breath, feeling even more like an ass. She was always there to help him, even when others didn't want to bother with him at all. Readjusting his bag on his shoulder, he moved upriver, enjoying the sounds of the forest such as the rushing of water and birds. He came up towards the spot he'd been to a few times to train. The first had been after he and Natsu had foolishly challenged Laxus and the flame brain got his face bashed in after one punch. The Iron Slayer took it upon himself to retreat, much to the dismay of others, and run here to train. The other few times, he'd never sense any other presence, finding that no one had ever been here. Now as he approached, he was catching a scent of flowers and… ink? The aroma mingled with the scent of rushing water. Confused, he came up to the lip of the small pool that was at the base of the waterfall, scanning the immediate area. There, just ahead of the falls, sitting on a large rock was Levy McGarden, her ivory skin exposed to the whole world. She was seated by the falls, her legs pulled in and to the side while her hands were threaded into her hair. Her head was tilted back as she enjoyed the small spray of water that came over the spot she was in. Her large, hazel eyes were closed, her frame relaxed as she bathed in the evening light. Gajeel was transfixed, his entire body feeling as though he'd covered himself in his iron. What was she doing there? He knew she knew about this place, having once came to get him with those two fools and Lily. Had she remembered this place and come here to relax or to see him? He prayed to whoever listened it was the latter. He knew it was selfish of him but he couldn't help himself… especially when she looked like that. He scanned the area, finding her clothing hanging on a nearby tree, her bags up against the trunk. The real question he had for himself was: since she didn't see him, did he just make himself known… or join her?

\---

**Author's Note:**

> **So… I was looking through this (a story that came from a picture I had drawn) and after staring at the last sentence awhile, I decided to have the next part chosen by you~!**
> 
>  
> 
> **So which should Gajeel do?**
> 
>  
> 
> **Looking forward to your direction. This is going to be on FF.net and Tumblr also so I'll be gathering all the data and going from there. :) This is my first time doing something like this so should be interesting.**
> 
>  
> 
> **I will be posting the image I spoke of soon enough. (Tumblr & DeviantART)**


End file.
